latromafandomcom-20200213-history
Falderoy
"Hell of a soldier. Horrible people person." - Spectrum Lizard-Humanoid from the Planet L1, squad leader in L1 Special Operations, leader of the Falderoy's Quartet Arrival to the planet Earth "Congratulations, Scrat Falderoy. The first time you face him, he takes you down in ten seconds" - Falderoy In the far future in the 520th century, the squad leader Scrat Falderoy was on a mission to defeat''' 'C.D.W.C. Colonel Christofer Decel and his attack group who had taken military leaders of the Planet L1 as hostages in a castle on the Fernoy island, Planet L1. Falderoy's squad had been killed in action and only he remained to oppose the Colonel. Falderoy eventually confronted the Colonel but underestimated his opponent, resulting with Falderoy's quick defeat and the colonel finished the fight by throwing Falderoy out of the window. The fall from the tall castle to the ground would have been the end of Falderoy's life but the raging storm had made its mind and a lightning hit Falderoy as he fell. Falderoy himself was gone from Fernoy island and the Planet L1. He regained consciousness after being rescued by a masked young woman. The world Falderoy woke up in was far away from his home in the measurement of both time and space. He had arrived to Reevecoast City, Maine, US, the planet Earth and to the 21st century. Reason to how such travel could be made after being hit by lightning remains as an unanswered question so far. Creation of the Falderoy's Quartet ''"Someone like Scrat on our side wouldn't hurt. Even as an annoying prick." - Stir The young woman, a masked superpowered crime fighter calling herself "Stir", had to abandon the lizard-humanoid after rescuing him due to disturbance in central Reevecoast. Instead of following Stir's advice of seeking help for his injuries, Falderoy also went to the source of the disturbance. As he arrived, Stir was battling a supercriminal calling himself the Shaman. Falderoy intervened and took down the Shaman who had gained higher ground against Stir. Even when Stir wasn't comfortable with Falderoy going against her advice, she appreciated the help eventually. Falderoy however wasn't done with the Shaman and with Stir's cautious acceptance, began to interrogate the supervillain of who he was possibly working for. The interrogation was interrupted when "Crystal", another superpowered crime fighter in Reevecoast, flew by, grabbed the Shaman and delivered him to the hands of the local PD. Using her superspeed, Crystal returned in the matter of seconds and got startled by Falderoy's alien appearance. While seeing another human was nothing new to Falderoy, it was something completely new for Crystal and immediately wanted to talk to Stir in private. Stir accepted the request and once again left Falderoy standing alone. Crystal couldn't understand why Stir was so calm about Falderoy, considering he was an alien. Stir had decided to give Falderoy a chance since he wasn't hostile and now he had even helped her with taking down the Shaman. Before they could continue their conversation, Falderoy had sneaked on them and bludgeoned himself into the conversation and had once again gone against Stir's wished. This got the two to argue about what had happened before which Crystal found just hilarious, resulting with her agreeing that Falderoy's not all bad since he can without hesitation say no to Stir. When asking how Stir had found Falderoy, Crystal mentioned he had found someone earlier in the same way. Since Falderoy was eager to get answers to how he himself had traveled back in time and space, he got interested in this person Crystal had found. Turned out the person, a human male, could be someone Falderoy knew and Crystal offered to help finding this person. Stir eventually agreed on helping with the search, even when her concern for Falderoy health was getting bigger all the time. As Crystal took Stir and Falderoy to the last place where she had seen the person she rescued, another person was keeping an eye on them. This person was no way interested in the idea that the crime fighters of Reevecoast were getting possible allies and decided to end their search for the lost person. He deployed the Metalscorpion, a warmachine that had dominated Reevecoast City since it was capable of defeating both Stir and Crystal and the PD in combat. Falderoy, Stir and Crystal got under attack by the Metalscorpion quickly and even when Falderoy's less direct strategy helped with the fight, the Metalscorpion didn't fall. During the battle, the Metalscorpion mashed Falderoy right through the tarmac after Falderoy had struck a knife through the machine's front panel. At this point, Falderoy noticed a change in his body. He could take a lot more physical damage than before and survive attacks which would normally kill a person. Yet the Metalscorpion remained undefeated and rebooted itself back to combat. However, the battle had drawn the attention of the person the heroes had been looking for and this lost person stepped up. Introducing himself by the name "Ace", he joined the battle to defeath the Metalscorpion. Ace indeed was the person Falderoy knew but he aswell had changed. He had gained the ability to generate explosives ouf of nothing and used this skill to make and throw grenades at the Metalscorpion. Ace managed to destroy the Metalscorpion's main weapon, gaining the heroes considerable advantage against the machine. However, Ace needed a bigger explosive to punch through Metalscorpion's armor so he needed Falderoy, Crystal and Stir to distract the Metalscorpion so he would have to time to put the charge together. Falderoy took the command and organized the distraction. Ace eventually got ready with the explosive charge and Stir threw it at the Metalscorpion using telekinesis. The Metalscorpion couldn't take hit and got destroyed. The battle was over and the heroes had won. The RCPD quickly showed up and closed the area. The commissioner himself wanted a confirmation that the machine that had been the dominating force in Reevecoast City had been defeated. The commissioner, David Carter, also got himself acquainted with the two new faces fighting the against the criminal element. At first Carter wasn't worried of Falderoy one bit but after learning Falderoy being an alien military officer on Earth, he got serious. Carter knew that there are government agencies who would and will develop interest on an alien military officer roaming free in their country. Carter still recognized Falderoy's potential as a crime fighter who could do something good while he's there and offered him a deal: if Falderoy would continue fighting crime in Reevecoast City, Carter would be able to keep the agencies off Falderoy's back since the agencies haven't touched superpowered crime fighters. Falderoy agreed and so did Ace as well. Falderoy knew that the people behind the Metalscorpion would not take lightly the destruction of their warmachine so he told Carter that in order to fight crime, the crime fighters would need equipment and a base of operations. Carter told that he would have just the thing. Now that the Metalscorpion was gone, Carter went off the book, took his team and the four crime fighters to a warehouse which had been untouchable because of the Metalscorpion. The warehouse was full of confiscated goods, equipment, weapons and computers that belonged to the owners of the Metalscorpion. Now that he was in control of all the goods in the warehouse, Carter promised all the non-lethal material for the crime fighters which they gladly accepted. From the warehouse Falderoy acquired his new suit, the prototype of the next generation combat gear designed for the police. Falderoy and his "quaret" got access to old research facility that had been turned into a safe house for would-be hi-value personel. This facility became the base of operations for the four crimefighters. After setting up, the team of four superheroes, the "Falderoy's Quartet" began to fight against the criminal society of Reevecoast City. Cpt. Falderoy, team leader, L1 Special Operations Full name: Scrat Falderoy Species: Lizard-humanoid Place of birth: Planet L1 Occupation: Professional crime fighter / soldier Affiliations: Falderoy's Quartet Powers and known abilities: *Enhanced durability *L1 Special Operations training **Enhanced reflexes **Enhanced agility **Enhanced mental durability **Enhanced persuation skills **Enhanced combat skills **Skilled tactician **Marksmanship **Leadership The Deviant Universe "So I'm cleaning their mess?" - Falderoy In the Deviant Universe, Falderoy doesn't actively seek cooperation with anyone. Him being a crime fighter in Reevecoast City has a very high priority. However, should his cases extend themselves outside Reevecoast City, Falderoy would leave the city to pursue them. He doesn't like getting involved with other deviants, especially with their problems and he seeks to involve no one with his cases. The only known exception to this has been Spectrum, who's capabilities and partnership Falderoy has learned to respect. Should Falderoy learn that some information is being kept from him, he will go great lenghts to bludgeon himself to the information. This could even include Falderoy openly attacking another deviant superhero if he would see it as a justified action. Information is something Falderoy values and he actively seeks and studies new information on all the possible dimentions of the vast infrastructure of the modern society, past and present. Since Falderoy is aware that the goverment agencies have developed ominous interest towards him, he does not trust the government or anyone who is working for them. This has caused Falderoy also to not trust the Thunder Force since they have connections to the government. While R.A.P.T.O.R. existed, Falderoy's attitude towards them got almost hostile due to the organization's history and agenda. Fortunately, working with Spectrum while he was R.A.P.T.O.R's agent kept his attitude from getting any worse. Currently Falderoy continues fighting crime in Reevecoast City. He doesn't seem to care how the society sees him. Getting the job done seems to be his only concern. Fetor Strikes "If they don't want my kind of help, they shouldn't ask for it." - Falderoy During Fetor's attack, Thunder Force asked Falderoy to intercept one of Fetor's long range combat drones. The drone found its way to Reevecoast City began to cause havoc. Falderoy confronted the drone and merged victorious against the combat machine. Even when the assignment instructions Thunder Force gave Falderoy said to leave the drone for the authorities, he wanted to know more of the drone's origins and confiscated the drone's core computer. Though he first thought to send the core back to R.A.P.T.O.R, once he was done with the core, he never did. The Unusual Acquaintances - Prologue "So why share this information with me now? Why do you care?" - Spectrum Since Falderoy never returned the combat drone's core to the authorities/R.A.P.T.O.R, the pro-human organization deployed one of their field-agents to confront him. The agent, Spectrum, travelled to Reevecoast City to find the lizard-humanoid and eventually found him. Falderoy was surprised of seeing Spectrum instead of R.A.P.T.O.R's more famous operator, Agent 42X, who have had numerous encounters with other metahumen lately. Instead of fighting, Spectrum wanted to talk with Falderoy about the drone's core and the reasons why Falderoy had taken it. Falderoy had serious concern of R.A.P.T.O.R's integrity since he had learned lately that criminal elements had infiltrated the organization. Prove of this was a small piece of information extracted from the data servers Falderoy Quartet acquired from the warehouse that RCPD took over. The data servers belonged to the leader of Reevecoast City's criminal society and Falderoy believed that the information was genuine. After learning about the infiltration, Falderoy's attitude towards R.A.P.T.O.R had turned from disapproving to almost hostile, which resulted with Falderoy putting end to all cooperation with the organization. Spectrum didn't quite understand why Falderoy decided to share the information with him despite the fact that Falderoy did not trust R.A.P.T.O.R. Falderoy had studied the Freedom War and understood that if R.A.P.T.O.R would be controlled by another criminal mastermind, trouble would follow. Since Spectrum was Falderoy's equal, the lizard-humanoid was willing to cooperate with him since Spectrum would also realize what was at stake. When asking about the drone's core, Falderoy had given it to the people of Steinbridge Corporation, who would crack the core's advanced encryption. Falderoy had made a deal with them that gave him all the information stored in the core but Steinbridge would keep the core for further technological studies. Retreaving the core from Steinbridge would be a waste of time for both Spectrum and R.A.P.T.O.R. and dealing with corporation bureaucracy would make the case months long. Falderoy however shared the results of Steinbridge's studies of the core with Spectrum with the condition that Spectrum would keep the information to himself if R.A.P.T.O.R. wasn't aware of the same information already. Sharing the information with Spectrum would also serve as an act of good will on Falderoy's part. Spectrum agreed and Falderoy revealed that the studies conducted by Steinbridge revealed and cracked a hidden well-encrypted code within the core and ensured that the drone transferred the information it had collected to someone else than Fetor. Unfortunately, the transmission signal couldn't be traced. R.A.P.T.O.R.'s investigation on the drone core weren't able to find the hidden code but the existence of the code in drone cores meant someone had collected information on metahumen during the Fetor's attack. To why Spectrum was to keep this information from R.A.P.T.O.R, Falderoy explained that by his theory something was brewing up in the criminal underworld by unknown operators and if R.A.P.T.O.R. became aware of the hidden code, it would pull moves that wouldn't go unnoticed. The unknown operators would counter these moves to remain hidden until the right time. Falderoy suggested that upkeeing the illusion of no one being aware of the hidden code would help both Spectrum and Falderoy find out who're behind the hidden code. Spectrum agreed on Falderoy's strategy and began a partnership with the lizard-humanoid to find the people behind the hidden code and capture the criminal operators inside R.A.P.T.O.R. Omega Rising - Chapter II "Look outside. There's your SitRep." - Spectrum Falderoy was taken by surprise as the onslaught of the dark energy waves generated by Omega hit Reevecoast City. Refusing to believe the energy waves were created by natural causes, Falderoy headed back to his base before it would be hit by a meteor generated by the energy waves. As reached his base, he received a call from Spectrum. The hidden signal discovered from one of Fetor's drones had gone online for couple seconds after the worldwide destruction had begun. Being prepared to detect and follow this signal, Spectrum had also pinpointed the signal's source and wanted Falderoy to join him to investigate the origin point. Falderoy agreed this could possibly lead to answers about the worldwide destruction due to the signal's timing and accepted Spectrum's invitation. Spectrum later picked up Falderoy from Reevecoast City. Omega Rising - Chapter III "It was about fucking time." - Falderoy Falderoy and Spectrum found their way to Syndrome's base from where the hidden signal had originated. The base was now deserted by Omega and his followers but Syndrome's remains where still present. Spectrum confirmed the remains to be Syndrome's and marked him as KIA. Falderoy checked the security footage and confirmed that Syndrome had indeed been behind the hidden code in Fetor's drones, organizing various supervillains to retreave Omega Keys and the releasing Omega himself but with the cost of his own life. Before Falderoy and Spectrum could investigate the base further, a band of supervillains had returned to the base. The two escaped, realizing they were outmatched and proceeded to conduct hit-and-run attacks against Omega's followers in various locations for the following weeks. After a month Spectrum picked up Thunder Force's transmission that urged all capable superheroes to rally in order to organize a global offensive against Omega and his followers. Spectrum and Falderoy managed find their way to Wildman's hideout where the rally was held. During their time there, the two separated. Falderoy was chosen to lead the a small group of superheroes that would retake Paris in France. Under his command were The Dragonhybrid, Eyebright and Celeste (the group later received and addition in the form of Red Sage). Omega himself wasn't in Paris but it had been overrun by those who had chosen to follow him. One of these were Scope, who had taken notice of Falderoy's team's arrival and began to suppress them with sniper fire from the Eiffel tower. Falderoy realized that Scope had to be taken down quickly due to Scope's superior position and ability shoot anyone in vast radius around the tower. However, Falderoy's team was too far away from the tower for Falderoy to sneak through the rubble and reach the tower quickly and unnoticed on his own so Falderoy utilized the flying capabilities of The Dragonhybrid. The Dragonhybrid would fly to the tower through the rubble carrying Falderoy and they both would take down Scope. Falderoy and Dragonhybrid reach the tower despite Scope firing at them but when they reached Scope, Dragonhybrid was shot by Scope and fell down on the ground, leaving Falderoy to deal with the hitman. Scope was enhanced by Omega-energy but Falderoy was wearing a power armor provided by Wildman at the rally. Despite Falderoy being better in hand-to-hand combat and forcing Scope to retreat, Scope managed to active his cloaking-device and go seemly invisible. Without being able to see him, Falderoy got shot in the chest by Scope. Fortunately the armor provided by Wildman was able to absorb the impact but just barely. Falderoy was rendered momentarily immobile by the impact and as Scope was about the finish off the lizard-humanoid, a flash in the sky generated by the battle between Red Sage and Dr. Odoacer's minion, Frank, caught his attention, giving Falderoy the opportunity to successfully move away from Scope's line of sight. Falderoy's move worked and he managed to reposition himself to take Scope by surprise. This time Falderoy powered through Scope's defences and broke the hitman's arm and knocked him out, rendering Scope harmless. Before climbing down from the tower to return back to his team and find the wounded Dragonhybrid, Falderoy left Scope hanging from the tower and dismanteled his sniper rifle. His other actions in Paris before the creation of the all-wiping Genocide Wave have remained unknown. Few months after the Genocide Wave, Falderoy reappeared in his base in Reevecoast City. After getting up to speed of what had happened during the time he was gone, Falderoy returned to his role as a crimefighter in Reevecoast City. The Unusual Acquaintances - Chapter I "Strings" "Put on thermals! Find the son of a bitch!" - QRF team leader Falderoy's enemies managed to organize a government enforced kill-order on him by both manipulating and blackmailing Quick-Reaction-Force Lieutenant Joe Marston. The people behind the manipulation and blackmail were linked to the same people that had infiltrated R.A.P.T.O.R. before the organization was dismantled. The kill-order was carried out by QRF-team specialized on taking down deviants. The QRF-team ambushed Falderoy when he was following a lead on a trafficing ring in Reevecoast City. Despite Falderoy's effort to take distance from the hit-squad, the well-trained team managed to continue suppressing the lizard-humanoid. During the battle Falderoy received a call from Spectrum, now operating as P.I, who had discovered the kill-order on Falderoy by interrogating Marston and ensured he could lift the order but not quickly enough to call off the hit-squad, leaving Falderoy to deal with the attackers alone. Falderoy agreed on taking down the QRF-team but very reluctantly due to his uneasy relations with the government organizations linked to his own alien origins.The battle against the QRF-team was testing due to the team's enhanced capabilities to take down deviants but Falderoy emerged victorious. After the battle Falderoy called Spectrum and they summarised what had happened so far. Spectrum shared his knowledge of Marston being an unwilling pawn in this scenario and confirmed Scope's involvement in the case as he had shot Marston before he could tell Spectrum who the people blackmailing him were. Due to them both Falderoy and Spectrum surviving their own hostile encounters during the night, they had no information on who was the real mastermind behind Marston's blackmail and the kill-order on Falderoy. However, Spectrum had identified Scope as Marston's killer, making him the only lead on this case. As Spectrum would work on closing Marston's case, Falderoy would work on finding any leads on Scope. Once again the two were working together on a case. After the call Falderoy was questioned by a government agent who had come to the crime scene to investigate the QRF-team's performance and confirm that Spectrum had successfully shed new light on Falderoy kill-order and that Falderoy was "off the hook" for now. Falderoy challenged the unsatisfied agent by reminding that the QRF's attack on him was a result of blackmail inside a goverment organization and that the public would probably be interested in a security breach inside said organization. To this the agent warned Falderoy to be careful with his words due to the fact that eventually such talk would result a legimimate reason to capture Falderoy, as he was a military representative of an alien civilization on Earth. With this threath, the agent left Falderoy, leaving the lizard-humanoid with mixed feelings about the encounter with the agent. Unfamiliar Familiars "And so came the day when Earth went nuts." - Falderoy Falderoy investigation to Scope's current whereabouts where interrupted, along with the usual everyday crimefighting, by a global phenomenon generated by Syndicate. Syndicate had succeeded in temporarily removing all existing languages of the world, leaving the people of Earth without any way to verbally communicate. This removal of languages caused mass hysteria and anarchy around the world and Reevecoast City was no different has fighting on the streets became commonplace. Falderoy however kept away from the fights on the streets since realising that the fights were only symptoms of the language removal and trying to calm down the people until finding the cause of the phenomenon was pointless. While inspecting the reigning situation on a rooftop, Falderoy found himself being talked to by Scope, who were in his civilian outfit. Scope knew Falderoy didn't know who he was without the mask and currently couldn't understand a world he was saying but it didn't stop him from having little fun on Falderoy expense. As Falderoy thought he was being talked to by some drunk man who didn't realize Falderoy couldn't understand him, Scope revealed his plans on killing him and Spectrum being dealt with as well. Falderoy of course couldn't understand a word and eventually Scope gave him the hand-signal to go away and Falderoy eventually did go away to continue his investigation on the source of the phenomenon that later ended. The Unusual Acquaintances - Chapter II "Grudge Match" "This is about you. And retribution." - Scope The Unusual Acquaintances - Chapters III-V "What would you do at the heart of secrets?" Heroes United "So '''I am '''cleaning their mess..." Labyrinth "Soldiers deserve an honorable death." - Falderoy Otherworld - Chapter I "Reevecoast has fallen." - Cpt. Harkin Otherworld - Chapter II "How very clever... How very you." - Falderoy (Otherworld) Otherworld - Chapter III "She's not a criminal. This is no crime. This is war." - Falderoy Category:Characters